Stray tigers war
by michelous
Summary: entering a world she is didn't know she existed in Atsushi Nakajima must deal with new enemies and her past life coming back to bite her all over said fem Atsushi Nakajima was shirou emiya fate series au
1. Chapter 1

**Stray tiger's war chapter 1 tiger finds family**

 **This story is my idea for a bungou stray dogs story with fem** **Atsushi since I feel like writing my own story for this idea**

 **I decided to cross fate series with Shirou's power as well as add servants later on [poll added after first chapter]**

 **Atsushi pov**

I stayed in an orphanage most of my life and but it seemed like I was followed by deaths and animal injuries at the place. The other issue was waking up in torn or clothing that I didn't put on the same night and slight muscle pain as well. all of that seemed after the full moon. Then I turned 18 and was kicked out to. The good thing I had was cooking on a level that made most trained chefs blush. That was the reason I was allowed to stay as long as I could my cooking alone. I was never sure how I could cook but the other chefs would ask me "could you have been a famous chef in a past life?" I wasn't sure but I could have been one.

Then one day when I was between jobs I found a man bobbing in the river and dove in to get him out. When I got the two of us out, the man woke up and asked "why did you interrupt my submerging?" my reply was "Isn't it natural to save a drowning person?" the man then replied "I was trying to die." I said "I would save a person even if they wanted to die." Before I could ask why he wanted to die another man shouted at him "what the fuck are you doing Dazai?" He then offered to buy me food but said "my wallet fell into the river with me." The man then came across the bridge and Dazai said "my friend will pay for our food." I then said "the closet restaurant is hiring, so I can cook our food and use it as my test to work."

After eating and cooking for the two men they asked me "if you are such a good cook why do you need a job." My reply was "I was kicked out of the orphanage." I then asked them "who are you two and what are you looking for?" the glasses wearing man named Doppo Kunikida said "we work for the Armed Detective Agency and we are trying to hunt a man-eating tiger." I heard the Armed Detective Agency was a group of people with super powers that solved difficult crimes and I knew this man-eating tiger has been around me causing the deaths that forced me out of the orphanage and all the restaurants. So, I said "It seems like a tiger has been near me most of my life." Dazai then asked me "would you be bait to help us find it then young lady?" I said "If I can save others from being hurt by this tiger then yes." The bandaged man surprised brought me to a warehouse to wait for the tiger."

We then waited at the warehouse for a few hours and then I asked Dazai "can you handle this tiger?" He replied "each member of our group has a power to fight the supernatural."

 **Dazai pov**

I then said to the girl before me "do you know all the recent tiger attacks and restaurant closings in the area started when you came?" she said "It makes sense the tiger has always been around me." I then said "you could be the tiger as she began to stare at the moon behind me." Her gaze then seemed fixed on the moon until she changed into a tiger. In tiger form, she sniffed for a little bit, until she caught my scent. It was like the female tiger before me wanted not just normal people but those with powers more than anything. I knew most of the recent victims at least had the potential to be magi. So, she besides turning into a tiger could smell magical potential. We not just need to stop this girl but recruit her. I then thought about dying at her claws but knew to solve problems we needed her and with the possibility of a grail war we would need her more than anything. I then dodged her until I got the perfect chance to say to the tiger, "I would normally like to die at the hands of a pretty girl but to stop disasters like fuyuki, Snowfield and Trifas, we need you. So this is my power _no longer human."_ I then touched the tiger and she turned back into a very naked human woman.

Before the others could get to the warehouse I covered Atsushi in my coat. When my other colleges arrived, I said to Kunikida "this is the man-eating tiger or should I say weretiger. But not just that she is a magic hound, as in she can smell magic." Then she stuck out her human hand to reveal three strange marks and Kunikida asked "Are those command seals?" I replied "Yes, somebody is hiding a greater grail and we will have a holy grail war soon."

 **Atsushi pov**

After a little bit, I woke on a bed in to see Dazai in the room saying "you are the tiger and a magus hound." I replied "I would notice blood on my body and you smell like a void." The bandaged man replied "my power smells like void, interesting. What other smells are you picking up?" I replied "somebody smells like a mix between a hospital and morgue, somebody smells like books, somebody that smells like fake snow, somebody that smells like rain clouds, and somebody that smells like a courtroom." He said "Wow, I can't wait to tell the others how that smell. well you are going to join the Armed Detective Agency." I replied "In what form, I can cook pretty well." he then said "maybe but maybe not we will have to see."

The next day I received a call from Dazai and then went out to find Dazai in a barrow and he asked to get him out. I then asked him "did you try to kill yourself in that thing?" he replied "yes but then I discovered it was too painful." I then asked Dazai "how many meals should I start cooking?" he said "nine should be good." I then began to cook until I phone rang again and Dazai said "We need you to help with the problem of a bomber."

I then went in to find a boy with control for the bomb and a girl tied up. I then got up, traced the bomb to discover it was a fake. Dazai then convinced me to talk the bomber down saying "it would be best if somebody that isn't a known member stops him." I then tried to convince the boy to live until Kunikida turned his book mark into a gun and stopped the boy. After seeing that, I had a flashback or a flash of somebody else making a sword out of thin air. The boy then got back up and I made a knife to stop the bomber.

After the bomb was stopped, the girl revealed herself to be the boy's sister and both were agents. Dazai then said "you passed the test to join the agency." I then asked "How could joining the agency help me?" he replied "the head of agency can help control your power and are you a magus. That knife looked like magecraft." I replied "Something or somebody inside me told me I could do that." he then said "I might know who either your grandfather or past incarnation was then, but we will have to see later. You see lots of magi can make weapons but only one could be the person I am thinking of."

After the situation at the office, they took me to restaurant to apologize and guess the other members former jobs. I easily guessed the brother and sister were students, then found out Kunikida was a teacher. Then younger sister said "if you can guess Dazai's former job you can win a lot of money." I then took a deep whiff of man and picked up a scent beyond the void and said "something that involves killing. Dazai is suicidal cause he did bad things." Kunikida then said "Wow, that nose of yours is insane as your cooking skills." Dazai then said "I used to work for the same people that posted the bounty, the port mafia." After that, Kunikida sent me to look watch the docks and then showed me a photo off a man to watch out for. The strange thing about that man was I felt like I either knew him or did know him. once I asked "Dazai said "he is a member of the port mafia."

When we got to the warehouse the contact was a member of the port mafia and after me. The woman before us then gunned down Naomi. That then cause Junichiro to use his power to hide himself from the woman until the man in black, Akutagawa came out to bring my co-work down. Then when our gazes met I felt like I knew the man even more and he had a look like he knew me. Then he said "I didn't expect the weretiger to be so lovely and look so familiar." The man's next move was to use his special ability to summon a black monster to capture me. I then dodged his next attack and used a knife a summoned to slash him a knew times but no damage seemed to be done. Then after that the shadow beast tore my leg off.

Knowing I had to live and bring my co-workers back I transformed into my weretiger form but under my control with my leg regrown. In tiger form I was able to fight Akutagawa on a stronger level and with Junichiro's power I was able to hold the man in black off until Dazai came and turned off both of our powers. Then seeing my naked form before him Akutagawa blushed and then Dazai gave me his coat to cover myself up again. The blond woman then asked Dazai "How did you find us?" The bandaged man replied "I put a tracer on you, I do it with most clients I don't trust." Dazai then said "you might not want to go full tiger again it is expensive to keep buying you cloths." I replied "I still have money saved find me wallet and we can use that." The two members of the port mafia then left me alone and said "We can wait till the chaos of the holy grail war begins to get her for now we can wait."

After we were left alone Dazai said to me "first we need to get our co-workers to safety you take Naomi and I will take her brother. I then asked Dazai "which way to the hospital?" he replied just get them back to the office one of the others is a healer.

 **Chapter end**

 **For the next chapter I will have Atsushi summon her servant and reveal at least one more servant on the agency side**

 **I will post a poll for the class for Atsushi's servant with one class missing**

 **The next chapter will cover at least three more episodes maybe more**

 **For next update will be**

 **week of 3/11/18 shirou muyo**

 **week of 3/18/18 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 3/25/18 pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 4/1/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 4/18/18 stray tiger's war**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stray tiger's war chapter 2 servant, inheritance and cases**

 **This chapter will cover episodes 4- 6 as well and cover Atsushi's servant** **I was going to use karna, or arjuna but after playing I am going with Rama**

 **I will follow the ideas of main plot but this version of Atsushi will have a stronger will and have more confidence**

 **I will also change the nature of the abilities and go further into Atsushi's origins that will be tied with Rama and were-tigers**

 **Also, I will be dealing with post fsn Shirou was well a bit**

 **The world of this story will be long after any of the fate series**

 **Atsushi pov**

Before the battle was over, I remembered the mafia man mentioning a bounty. Then after talking with Dazai I passed out, if I had to guess from energy expended from the transformation. then when I woke up I was dressed scrubs like a nurse would wear. Then I saw Kunikida reading a book over me and he said "Dazai was too nervous to buy you cloths. So, he just dressed you in a spare set he had. Also, the Emiya foundation sent you a letter." The glasses wearing man then handed me a letter and I asked "How did the biggest cutlery company in japan find me and why did they send me this?" Kunikida nodded and said "On how they found you thank Dazai, he sent a phone video of you summoning that knife. It turned out was that knife belonged to somebody famous." I then read the letter and found a bank card inside and read it.

The letter said "Miss Nakajima, with the power you showed. A power that is so similar to the founder's we are awarding you access to an account worth one billion yen. Use it how you want. Please don't bring shame to the founder's memory." There was no signer but I assumed it was a secretary of that company or it could be somebody else who doesn't want to be named. Then said "there is a bounty for you out there. Last time I heard it was seven billion yen." I then replied "I am now worth one billion yen." The detective replied "Wow, can you pay me back the food." I then asked "how much?" he told me the amount and I wrote a check. After that, I asked "Do you want to help me pick out a house or should I get Dazai?" He then asked "How do you plan to keep the port mafia off your back?" I replied "I will figure that out after I get it."

Then right when I came out of the office, I saw a car with a man in a fancy suit standing outside of the car holding a sign with my name on it. I then approached the man and asked him "Are you with the port mafia to collect my bounty?" He replied with "hardly, I am with the Emiya foundation and I am here to take you to other things that couldn't fit in an envelope. There is a freshly built property and car went you learn to drive. Mr. Emiya had very clear instructions in his will and more things for you to read." I then tried to talk to Kunikida and he said "Go and find your fortune and the rest of the armed detective agency will keep the port mafia off your back." When I got in the car the driver said "don't worry this was a decommissioned presidential limo. Check the back seat, there is a personal cell phone to call me and anybody you need to it more personal use." I was then driven to a traditional Japanese house and he said "there are documents you need to read on the dining room table."

I then went inside the house and walked around until I found an envelope. Then when I opened it, I read "Miss Nakajima, I believe you are the reincarnation of my grandfather. I also am pretty sure this city is about to be the site of the next holy grail war. Also, with your being his reincarnation, you are likely to be able to summon a servant. There is a package, in the next room you can use to summon a servant." I then checked for that package to find a copy of Ramayana. Then a note next to it with summoning spell and said "if you are a weretiger any of heroes from this story should aid you." I then did the spell and out of a symbol I drew on the floor came a very feminine man with a sword that said "servant saber coming to your aid."

After that I headed back to the office with Saber in tow to see my co-workers beating up a bunch of armed men. Then Saber asked "Should I help guard these people?" My reply was "No just keep me safe for now. Then I will introduce you to the right people later." After the armed detectives took out the mafia people, Kunikida asked me "Who is the girly boy next to you and why is he dressed so funny?" I said "this is my servant Saber and he is to join me in the holy grail war. What can I do to help?" the glasses man said "throw the bodies out the window, if your servant is willing to help that would be great. Then after that help clean up any rumble." My next question was "You guys seem uses to this has in happened before?" He then replied "yeah every time one of our members piss off somebody. We just fight them off and clean up later."

The next day, I started out by giving Rama a modern set of cloths I bought of Dazai, who said "that was my favorite funeral outfit." The battle also taught me how strong my co-workers were. I also discovered that Akiko had a servant of berserker class, that she keeps in spirit form unless the situation calls for it. I tried but she would just say "my servant is crazier about healing than I am."

While I was cleaning, I met a member I hadn't seen yet Ranpo Edogawa, who's power was Super Deduction. When Ranpo had to go out Kunikida sent me and Rama with the man, the reason Dazai gave to Ranpo was "this girl is a magical blood hound, she can sniff out any stay magic. But the reason he gave to me was "Ranpo is unless at doing anything but deduction. He can't even ride a train or find his way home." I then asked Ranpo "Have you ever been in a luxury car? The man replied "Is it better than a train?" I replied with "it is comfier." He replied "deal." After spending time with Ranpo I soon discovered how much of an asshole Ranpo was or more that he was good at deduction but had pretty bad social skills. He was almost like Sherlock Holmes. When we arrived at the site of the crime, the victim was female cop, that was shot three times in the chest. Ranpo talked to the officers and I explained that Rama and I were officers in training. It didn't take very long for Ranpo to figure out that the killer was on officer ordered by the mayor to kill his co-worker. After solving the case, Kunikida took Ranpo back while Dazai rode home with me and revealed "Ranpo doesn't have a magic trait like most of the other members do, his power is pure mental powers and a bit of autism."

The next day, I went to the office to find Dazai high as a kite. It turns out he eat a mushroom that he thought was poison but was psychedelic. He was dancing around high as a kite. I then had to explain this to Kunikida until he completed a set routine. I eventually thought of chains to bind the crazed man until he cooled down. the next issue was that Dazai used his power to break my chain and bothered the studious man until Kunikida got fed up and threw Dazai to the ground. Kunikida then said "Florence come out and deal with this lunatic." A woman in red then came out and dragged Dazai off. Then after that, Kunikida told me "come with me for training." Following Kunikida I discovered the man's special power, a notebook that told his future. The place we had to go was the supercomputer of a hacker, to check a source. We then had to go an abandoned hospital but used one of Kunikida's informants over my driver. When I asked he replied "I don't have a reason to trust your driver yet."

After a little bit of research, we discovered the driver was the cuprite or at least helping that person. Then he drove us to the people that hired him, the port mafia. I then watched as Kunikida use his power to create the things needed to scare off Akutagawa. The man in black then said to me "I was hoping to see how much stronger you and your servant were pretty tiger girl but see you later and maybe then I will have my own servant to face you down."

After the man in black left, Kunikida found a message saying "You who found this now has to find my bomb." I then knew our long day wasn't even close to done.

 **Chapter end**

 **the next chapter will cover how the team has to stop the bomb and how the story will change**

 **for next updates will be**

 **week of 4/2/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 4/9/18 pokemon spirit Gx**

 **week of 4/16/18 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 4/23/18 stray tiger's war**

 **week of 4/30/18 Shirou muyo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stray tigers war chapter** 3 **the bomber and the assassin**

 **This chapter will cover episodes 7-9 with my own changes to the events**

 **And how Atsushi feels and more interacts with Rama**

 **As well as the first lemon scene**

 **Atsushi pov**

After getting a message from the bomber, we pretty much learned the bombings were meant to make us look bad. The boss even made this case a high priority. I suggested Ranpo help but he was busy with another case and couldn't, it was almost like the bombers planed this when our best investigator was busy. Also, when I was close to that man I had a strange feeling he was the reason I was able to control my weretiger transformations but not my hormones were still as crazy. When I was at the orphanage I was able to play with myself to calm down my urges. The lucky thing for me, was I had heat cycles more seasonal like big cats instead of like normal humans. I mostly had trouble in the colder seasons. The orphanage staff figured that as well and tried to rape me during that time but I also learned about my ability to create blades around that time as well, the first man to try learned that the hard way. I also knew I would like to try again and see if Rama might be good in bed.

I was a little later, that Kunikida and I went to a café to go over information that we met Junichiro and his sister, who cut out of the meeting. At the same time in the same café Dazai was talking to the witness we found and she did help us a little bit. Then we started to get real leads from Ranpo, who was able to find the bomb pretty fast. It was at a fish and tackle store on the port close enough to chemical storage to do real damage. In the end we stopped the person that placed the bomb but at the cost of two lives and we didn't find the source of the bombings or why they wanted to make the armed detective agency look bad.

That left me wanting nothing but meaningless sex and to my good luck Rama was willing to have meaningless sex as well as it could give him a little mana boost as well. When we made it back to the house and into my bedroom, Rama made his outfit vanish and I striped down to under wear. Rama then said "I always wanted to know what it is like to make love to a weretiger."

 **========================Lemon start =======================================**

I started by taking off my bra and then tackled Rama. Some part of me just wanted to dominate him. But as soon as he got his hand close enough the red-haired man to started to finger my pussy. After what seemed a few minutes or it could have been seconds, I regained control and got my panties off myself. Then I tackled Rama and slide his dick into my pussy. I then rode him until we had both came a few times.

-Lemon end -

Rama then said to me "being dominated was different but still fun. I could get used to it." After that, I feel asleep hoping not to cry in my sleep too much. I was then woken up by my phone from Dazai saying "I am waiting outside your house. Can you cook me some food?"

There were days when I was going around Tokyo that I would see a girl that was just stand in one place unmoving, it was like she was waiting for somebody. But from her, I could smell blood and snow like she could be a killer.

After breakfast, Dazai and I went back to the agency to see Junichiro back in action and from him I learned that I was very thankful the weretiger granted me a powerful healing factor since Akiko and her servant were brutal healers. When she came in and asked if I was hurt the reply I gave was "sorry, you'll never need to heal me. My healing factor is so strong I will never need your healing." She replied with "Wow, weretigers have it lucky. I have one question. Do you go into heat?" the reply I gave was "yes, that is the biggest downside, but it comes with the upside of not having the other female problems, like not having to worry about getting pregnant or monthly period." She then asked "How bad is the heat?" and my reply was "As long as I take birth control not too bad. Unless I am near cat nip, that cause problems."

To my good luck, by the time we had female talks we were on a subway train by ourselves. But when on we discovered more bombs meaning our bombers wasn't done yet. We decided to split up with each of us taking one side until met the strange girl again and she summoned a ghost creature and also called out her servant that was clearly an assassin class thus forcing me to call Rama to come to our aid. I was on the ropes dealing with her red and black clocked assassin and the ghost like creature until Rama came in and I thought of a blade to deal with ghosts.

With the sword I seemed to be able to damage the ghost but I also was starting to discover the girl didn't seem to have control over the ghost. Then during Rama's and the assassin's fight, I noticed the hooded man was using both knives and a pistol that seemed fairly modern. Rama was handling himself ok but when he took of the assassin's hood and I was able to see the man's face I said "stop your attack" Using a command seal to stop him. That gave the girl the chance to use the bomb and jump out of the train to not harm anybody. She then said "my name is Kyoka Izumi, I have killed 34 people and I don't want to kill anymore people. Before she could kill herself, I transformed my arms into tiger claws, tore the bomb off and tossed it aside. For the two of us to land in the river. I then looked at my hand to see the seal used restored itself. When Kyoka and I got the shore, assassin looked at my hand and said to me "If your command seal is restored it must mean we are part of the same faction and until at least seven servants remain we are on the same side.

After that I took Kyoka back to the agency to recover from injuries taken. One thing I could tell the girl was that she wasn't in control of the ghost power it was her cellphone controlling it. I also learned this wasn't a normal grail war but a faction-based grail war, were at least Akiko, Kyoka, and I were part of the red faction and other people would be part of the black faction. It was also Nightingale who said the same thing that assassin did.

I then knew there were at least four more servant possible for our side with that I convinced Dazai to summon his own servant the main thing I had to say to get him to summon a servant was "your servant will most likely be willing to commit group suicide." He then said "Sold, what do I need?" I called my driver and asked for something could summon a lancer. What we used was shieldmaiden's helmet to summon a female warrior that seemed very much on the yandere side. Dazai liked her cause she was both very beautiful and crazy as hell. When asked about group suicide the lancer said "If you die I will kill myself as well."

I then asked Kunikida to get the answer "It isn't in my notebook, so I am not meant to be a master." To get Junichiro to summon a servant I said "yours will most likely be a little sister type." He agreed and summoned a little girl in very fairy tail clothing that refered to the boy as big brother so much it made his real sister jealous and I had to say "we need her for the grail war that long only." The girl was clearly a caster class. The last member I managed to get to summon a servant was Kenji he summoned a rider that was a barely clothed girl that was part tanuki. I only wished we had somebody to summon an archer for us but nobody else was willing. When we asked Kyoka who was controlling the ghost named Demon Snow she replied "Akutagawa." It took me convincing we needed Kyoka for the holy grail war to keep her alive but I managed.

I then took Kyoka around town until, I received a call saying "Dazai was taken and the port mafia is about to come after both Kyoka and you."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will conclude the season 1 content and have the next major servant clash**

 **I wont reveal who Akutagawa's servant will be** **it will give Rama a real test**

 **For next update will be**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **week of 5/6/18******************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **fullmetal order**********************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **week of 5/13/18******** **pokemon spirit Gx************************

 **week of 5/20/18** **When the duck becomes a hunter**

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **week of 5/27/19 Fate Night Sky**************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **week of 6/3/18********** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **stray tiger's war**********************************************


	4. Chapter 4

**Stray tigers war chapter 4 the great war begins**

 **This chapter will cover episodes 10-12 or the end of the first season**

 **It will also set up for the larger grail war**

 **This chapter will also go more into the connect between Atsushi and Akutagawa**

 **And the reveal of the red faction's archer**

 **Atsushi pov**

Right after our last battle, Kyoko wanted me to take her to the police station but before we could get there Akutagawa came and attacked me. He made sure to pierce my crest very close to my heart and said to Rama "leave the woman alone and your master might live. Also, if you have anything planed look that way." He then pointed toward a building to reveal woman holding a bow with an arrow made of fire. He then said to Rama as my mind began to fade "this girl will burn the city to the ground if try and chase me." The last thing I felt was my body hitting a wooden floor as I began to shift around.

 **Rama pov**

Since I knew chasing after wasn't an option, I decide to return to the office and say "Master was taken." The man in glasses then asked "Why didn't you chase after or stop her from being taken?" I replied "The man in black threatened to kill her outright and also threatened to have his servant burn the city to the ground." The members of the agency pretty much decided to abandon master but before I could try and find her on my own through the servant/ master connection a silver haired man in kimono said "Drop everything, we need to save our own. We have to save the girl and we can't risk losing the master of our saber."

I then watched as the agency head motivated each member into finding my master. It took the use of one of their powers to find her on a ship. The kimono clad man through the man he called Kunikida a set of keys and said "use this it goes to our high-speed boat." I then interjected and said "let me drive my riding skill gives me better chance to get her."

 **Atsushi pov**

I then came to very much alive and pulled out the darkness tentacles, for the man in black to force me to the floor, stomp on my shoulder then kiss me. He then "If It weren't for the bounty I would make you mine. I don't fully understand but I want to take your body. I wanted you ever since I saw you. But I also want to kill you, I can't decide which one yet." Before he could do anymore, Kyoka pulled out a hand gun and aimed at Akutagawa. But without her spirit she couldn't really kill, the next thing that happened assassin came out and freed the girl for archer begin to battle assassin. Then I learned about Kyoka's backup plan, she had assassin help her set bombs all over the ship.

With the chaos of the bombs I nearly made it to the edge of the ship to see Kunikida and Rama. I then ordered Rama to help with archer as I went after Kyoka and the man in black. Once I made sure my friend was safe, the two of us began. I then tried to use my tiger strength and agility to clash but couldn't get through the Rashomon power. I also then figured out that I could change my arms to get around the tentacles. I then began to figure out how many hits his barrier could take and Akutagawa tried to keep his distance.

At the same time, we were fighting, Rama and Assassin were fighting the horned woman that was assassin. The red-haired servant then asked me mentally "this archer seems to be demonic. If you allow me to use my noble phantasm, I should be able to kill her." I then replied "don't kill her but try to hold her off, I have the feeling both of these two are supposed to be part of our faction." I then used an explosion to allow me to clear the distance and hit him. I then knew I had to try and get off the ship with Kyoka. But before I could, another tentacle pierced my chest. After that I could feel both love and hate coming from the man like her both want to marry me and kill me at the same time. I could then recognize something in the man in black again like we knew each other from the past. With one more direct hit, I managed to knock the man out but I knew my energy was running out and called for Rama and assassin to get us onto the boat. With that we escaped and I passed out.

The next day after recovering, I went back to the office to see Kyoka posing in a maid outfit and then I heard "We have a maid outfit for you." I replied "I will take it for later, I do need to replace the outfit I shredded in the last fight." Rama then said "I would like to see what that looks like master." It didn't take long to discover Ranpo had a huge crush on Kyoka, while I began to wonder what kind of connection Akutagawa and I had. The next thing I asked was "where is Dazai?" only to get no reply.

The next person I talked to was Kenji, who I learned pretty much lived in an area with no tech or electricity. He also really didn't understand what I servant was beyond a partner. I also discovered he really didn't even understand money either. The boy was more of a bumpkin than I was. But I also found myself with lots of the extra money as of late. It was on the way home that Rama asked "can I have a boat?" the reply I gave was "if we need one again I will see about renting one but if you promise not to damage it I am sure the boss will let you use his."

It wasn't long after I showed off my maid dress, that Kenji and I had to investigate a car explosion. As some as I hit the scene the police first started to complement my dress and I discovered the scent of magic. But the fire mostly covered up what kind of magic. So, then I had to ask people with the help of Kenji. Before we could get more answers, yakuza members revealed they used a magical bomb to kill an enemy. Then they went for Kenji who revealed in a hungry state he couldn't be defeated by normal people. After that, I reported to Kunikida that Kenji wasn't the best person to learn from.

The next day Dazai returned and revealed to me what he had been through and when I talked about my fight with Akutagawa he said "So you could be his missing half. When I trained that boy, he would always talk about missing somebody. He talked about having dreams about a person he both loved and hated at the same time. He was always tsundere about things like that. I would say he was tsundere in general." I then asked "why didn't he kill me then?" the suicidal man replied "that has to be because you can't die. I am pretty sure it would take a silver weapon or silver bullet to really kill you and I am not sure that would even work. I don't know how werewolves differ from weretigers.

Before he could say more I was a helicopter park on a highway in front of the office and out of it came three people and hidden among them was a servant each. I pretty much could tell they were after not just me but the entire company itself. I also could tell they were part of the other faction. On that man the only thing I could tell was the smell of money and couldn't even figure what his power was.

But when the chat was happening, I was hanging out with Junichiro and Naomi when suddenly we were enveloped in a reality marble. Which she then revealed our teammates were in as well. the girl had dolls attack us and even captured the siscon. The girl even had a lancer servant that was both keeping Rama and caster in check using a field full of pikes. Then when all hope seemed lost, I said "I am the bone of my sword." then I thought of a sword to break through the reality marble. I then used it to the open the door my friends were in. with that I used mine and Junichiro's power to defeat the girl at the same time Rama and caster used their noble phantasms to blow away the lancer.

After that was done, we escaped I offered to help the girl but she said "even with my defeat the boss will still gain the holy grail."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will start season 2 but I am not sure when I will when I will get to that point**

 **For next updates will be**

 **week of 6/3/18 fullmetal order**

 **week of 6/10/18 Fate blades of the night sky**

 **week of 6/17/18 fullmetal girl in new world**

 **week of 6/24/18 blade princess academia**

 **week of 7/1/18 Pokemon spirit z**


	5. delays

chapters are delayed for at least a few days due to computer failure


End file.
